The following patent publications describe prior apparatus and methods for catheter based treatment of carotid artery stenosis. These and all patents and applications referred to therein are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,621 Method of performing protected angioplasty and stenting at a carotid bifurcation
U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,296 Catheter system for protected angioplasty and stenting at a carotid bifurcation